Like Father, Like Daughter
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: Alex Karev never thought he'd be a single father. With Izzie gone, Alex is now faced with raising his teenaged daughter, Kendall Karev. With the help of his hospital family, Alex and Kendall navigate the waters of the teenaged years and finding out the true meaning of "Like father, like daughter."
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers!

So I'm thinking about doing a story in the future that's a little AU. The story will revolve around, Alex/Izzie's teenaged daughter, Kendall. Izzie dies in childbirth/the cancer coming back so it leaves Alex being a single parent. The story will be about Alex raising Kendall, as well as the whole hospital family playing their part. I just wanted to know if this is something you readers would want or if you had any ideas to what you would want to see in the story.

Let me know!

ExplosionsInTheSky33


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is set a couple months after Izzie comes back to life from the cancer and George died aka Season 6. Hope you like it! This the first part of the Prologue the second part will be the pregnancy and the birth of the baby.

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGA GAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAAGA 

It had been a couple months since Izzie Stevens-Karev had successfully kicked cancer's ass, despite the 5% survival rate she was given. She felt like she was on top of the world. She was married to her sexy, supportive husband, Alex, and she was successfully moving her way back into her residency. She never felt happier spending her days helping people who needed her medical care and surgical skills with her husband by her side.

One night as they were lying in bed in their beautiful home, or the trailer from hell, as Alex liked to call it, Izzie wanted to bring up something she had on her mind for the last couple of weeks. It was the first night in a while that they were in bed at a decent hour, and not at the hospital because of some emergency.

"Alex?" Izzie whispered as she was lying face up on her side of the bed. Waiting for Alex to reply, instead all she her was Alex soft breaths and his chest rising and falling slowly. Izzie rolled her eyes, only Alex Karev could fall asleep the second his bed hit the pillow. Normally she would let him sleep as sleep for a surgical resident was a rare occurrence, but tonight she was not going to budge.

"Alex!" Izzie whispered a little louder, this time nudging him in the back with her fist. Immediately, Alex jumped up with a panick stricken look on his face.

"What!" he said in a panic then turned to his blonde wife "Are you okay? What's the matter? Is it your head?"

Izzie smiled. She thought it was cute how worried he was about her, even though most of the time it was bothersome. "Nothing, well it's not actually nothing. I feel fine though."

"Jesus Christ," Alex chuckled, despite the laughter in his voice; Izzie could tell he was pissed. "What the hell Iz? Don't scare me like that! I thought you were freaking dying!"

"Sorry," Izzie said earnestly, "We need to talk."

Alex sighed, "Can't this wait till the morning? I'm tired." As much as he loved these late heart-to-hearts with his hot wife, all he wanted to do was go to sleep after a long day in The Pit. When he saw that she actually looked like she had something important to say, Alex rolled his eyes, he knew getting a good night sleep was too good to be true. "Okay, okay, what do you want to talk about, that's _so_ important?"

"I think we should have a baby."

Alex's face when slack. He felt as if he got punched in the stomach and the wind knocked out of him. This was the last thing he thought Izzie wanted to talk about. "You're joking right?" Alex demanded, "You must be high, or freaking crazy. You don't want a baby Iz"

Izzie rolled her eyes; she figured this is how he would react. "Yes I do Alex, I really do."

"Iz, we just got married, like literally yesterday. We live in a trailer in the middle of woods where one of these nights, a bear is gonna eat us. Not to mention we're surgical residents, we have our whole career ahead of us. We should focus on completing one thing at a time."

The past couple months have been pretty insignificant for Alex and his wife. After dealing with the hell that is cancer for the past year with Izzie and marrying her in a spur of the moment, wedding of the century. He was glad for some normalcy, working by day, and hanging out with his friends and wife by night. Alex knew sooner for later things would shit the bed, they always did with him. Expect baby talk was the last thing he expected to be on a menu for discussion.

"Come on." Izzie pleaded "Just listen to me for a sec." When she looked up and say Alex just sitting in bed, with his arms crossed, waiting for her to explain she took a deep breath. "I know it sounds a little crazy. Trust me, a year ago I thought I _was_ crazy. But Alex, babe, I've been through hell the past year, I thought I was going to die. I nearly did. Surviving that made me think of all the things I want to do. Marrying you was one of those crazy things and I don't regret it for a second. But, it also made me realize what I truly want. _A family_. As much as I love surgery and helping people, I want a family so much more. I wanted to keep Hannah you know? I wanted to be her mom and take care of her, but I knew I owed it to her give her to two happy parents and I owed it to myself to be the best I can be before I became a mother. I honestly think we could do it! I think we'd be great parents. Me teaching them how to bake and you teaching them how to throw a curve ball…."

Alex listened to Izzie contently. She was really serious about this. She actually wanted a baby…with him of all people. He, who in his life has seen more, screwed up things that he needed more than two hands to count on. He had a crappy family life, and wouldn't know the first thing on how to raise a family, much less a kid. "Iz. I get what you're saying but you have to think about the other factors. We live in a _trailer_. All our money goes to medical bills and saving up to buy a decent apartment. You want to be a surgeon right? Well that's gonna be a hell of a lot harder to be when you have a kid your arm. We don't know the first thing in about how to be a parent."

"Dr. Bailey did it! She had Tuck in the middle of her residency and look at her now! She was Chief Resident and now she's an attending. Plus she's a single mother. She did that all on her own! We have a good amount of money saved up. I still even have some money left over from the payout of doing Bethany Whisper. Alex, I want to be a mom more than anything in this world, I want to have a baby with you!"

Alex looked down. The more he listened to her, the more the idea of having a baby with Izzie sounded like a good idea. Of course he wanted kids with Izzie, he just didn't think they would talk about having one so soon. Even it sounded like a good idea, he knew he shouldn't be a father. He wouldn't know the first thing in how to raise a kid. He only knew how not to raise a kid.

Knowing for Alex for the last couple years, Izzie could sometimes know what her husband was thinking. This time was one of them. "I know what you're thinking Alex. You will be a good dad. You may have not had a good family life, but you're so compassionate and great with kids. Hell you've been working in Peds with Dr. Robbins for the past couple months and you flourish there. You know how to handle them. We can do this."

"But…but the chemo. Dr. Swindler said the chance of you conceiving was pretty low." Alex said in a soft voice

"We still have my fertilized eggs. Remember? You "splooshed" for them." Izzie said with a teasing smile.

Alex ears reddened immediately at the thought of doing that. He remember how awkward it was when the Chief came up to him and told him about how eggs were more successfully stored if they were fertilized. At the time he thought it was the right thing to do. He loved Izzie and couldn't see himself with anyone else. Maybe a couple years down the road and they settled down, it would be a good idea to use the eggs. "Yeah I remember." He said laughing "You think we can do it Iz? Raise a kid? Go to PTA meetings and Cub Scouts? I don't know the first thing in how to potty train or change a diaper."

"You'll learn." Izzie assured "I really think we can do it. But I'm not going to do this if you're not okay. We're married now, we're a team."

Alex thought long and hard. Could they do it? Could they balance becoming surgeons and give a kid all the love and care it needs? Then he started to think about what their kid would look like. It would have Izzie's blonde hair and compassion and his eyes and penchant for sarcasm. Maybe they could do it.

"I'm just letting you know now. I hate diapers, they smell, how big they are, don't let those dinosaur ones fool you, their confusing. That's gonna be your department."

Izzie smiled. Alex was all in. Alex wanted a baby with her. "Deal."

Alex smiled. So this was it. They were gonna have a baby….Holy cow they were going to have a baby.

"So….should we start trying tonight?" Alex suggested, kinking his eyebrow

"I don't know if it will do much. I'm going to make an appointment with Swindler in the morning. See our options."

Alex nodded. "I don't see the harm in trying."

Izzie rolled her eyes "I thought you were tired?"

"I was until we decided to have a baby at 11 o'clock at night."

Izzie smiled "I was worried you'd react badly to this. I thought you would commit me or something."

"You better watch out. One false move and I will commit you. After Rebecca I basically know the entire psych department by name." Alex joked. Before his wife could yell at him, Alex gave her a long kiss. After all, they were going to have a baby.


End file.
